


Murders in Retrospect

by klug3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klug3/pseuds/klug3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When almost all her family is is killed in 3 separate incidents in increasingly suspicious circumstances, Sansa begins to question the official word and seeks out help from a former acquaintance of her mother's, a private eye named Petyr Baelish.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1108844/chapters/2231871">Out of Place</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Drbwho/pseuds/Drbwho"> Drbwho </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Murders in Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Veronica Mars recently after all the furore over the Kickstarter and that's what gave me this idea. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I decided to indulge in a bit of creepy-shipping. 
> 
> Had to cut Jon, was originally considering making him Robb's twin, it seems weird to have 2 siblings of the same age otherwise.
> 
> Would love comments from y'all :)

Sansa Stark had always had the perfect life: her mom Catelyn, had been her best friend and guide through life; Ned, her strict dad had always made sure that she did well in school and kept on the straight and narrow; her older brother Robb worked closely with their dad at STARK Enterprises and had always been eager to explain to her about the airplanes and other defence equipment that they manufactured for the government; her younger sister Arya and younger brother Bran were like peas in a pod, barely a year apart they both had extensive GI Joe collections and had wanted to become pilots with the air-force, they sometimes understood the family shop talk better than her despite her being in highschool and them in the 6th grade; baby Rickon had been a delight to play with.

Until that fateful day nearly two years ago, when on a dinner with her ex-boyfriend Joffrey's family he had started clutching his chest and fallen to ground never to rise again. By the time the ambulance had arrived Sansa had cried herself numb and barely caught the fateful words pronouncing him gone for ever. After that her mother and Robb had become busy with managing the company and she had to be strong to look after Bran, Arya and Rickon, all three of whom spent most of their time in listless grief. Robb had his hands full with bidding on new government contracts and her mother worked on obtaining new lines of credit to replace those that had been pulled in the wake of Ned's death. When things had finally started to stabilize more than a year after, she had been hit with a double whammy: when out of town to discuss a merger with FREY Tech, the hotel Catelyn and Robb had been staying in had become the target of an anarchist bomb attack, while their house had caught fire when Sansa had gone out for a date with Loras Tyrell, her first since breaking up with Joffrey. Catelyn and Robb had been instantly killed while the fire at the house had burned Bran and Rickon. Arya hadn't been seen since then, but thankfully there was no third body in the charred remains of the house.

What had they done to deserve this ? Sansa wondered. Was it even an accident ? Their father had placed a premium on safety and she found it hard to believe that the house electrical fittings would catch fire easily. Even the bomb attack was suspicious, anarchists had never managed to attack such a centrally located and well guarded hotel before and besides all the representatives from FREY Tech had managed to survive unscathed. She wanted answers but had no means of getting them. 

Besides, there was also the issue of her remaining year of being a minor. She had turned 17 a few weeks ago, but she had no idea where she would go after she was released from the mandatory week of psych ward she had been forced into as "Standard Procedure" for those who had suffered loss of close family members. Her only blood relative was an uncle her mother had back in the podunk village of Riverrun where she had grown up, but Sansa had never seen him. Her father's younger brother Benjen had gone missing fighting during the last war. But she also remembered another uncle, one she had last seen four years ago, at Christmas when her Aunt Lysa had still been alive. Petyr Baelish had been married to her aunt for less than a year though, Lysa had always suffered from clinical depression and the marriage did nothing to change that. She had taken her own life, walking into a river with her pockets weighed down with stones. Though he couldn't really be called family any longer, Sansa reasons for wanting to live with him had nothing to do with ties of blood or marriage. Mr. Baelish was a private investigator and a very successful one at that, he regularly worked with celebrities and politicians (or their enemies) to hide or expose dirt. He definitely was the right man to get her the answers she needed. For the sake of her own sanity, she hoped that he had been as fond of her mother as she had once been told.


End file.
